Just Like Old Times
by bellesexual
Summary: EDITED SEVERELY! A collection of one-shots centred around the lives of our favourite crime-fighters as teenagers. In the adventure of life, humour, fights, humiliation and maybe even a little romance are bound to ensue! Rating changed to T.


**A/N: THIS HAS BEEN EDITED SEVERELY! OK, Gibbs and Jenny are married, and decided to adopt twins Tony and Abby when they were 4. Ziva, Tim and Kate are all their friends. More characters will be featured. **

**Summary: EDITED AND NEW SUMMARY! A collection of one-shots following the lives of our favourite crime-fighters as teenagers and best friends. Humour, fights, parties, and maybe even a little romance will all come up along the way. AU.**

"Abby...can't...breathe," Jethro choked out as he was hugged tightly by his daughter.

Abby immediately stepped away from him, letting go, but still grinning. "Thank you so much, Dad! You won't regret this!" And with that, she ran upstairs to her room, no doubt to call her two best friends.

"Why do I have a feeling that I will?" Jethro asked his wife Jenny as she entered the room. She kissed him lightly.

"Because your gut doesn't work when it's full of pie," she replied, gathering dinner plates and taking them to the kitchen.

Jethro loosened his belt buckle. Maybe Jen was right, but it was her fault for making such a killer apple pie.

...

Abby was thrilled. Halloween was her favourite holiday, and she was allowed to have a party! Well, it wasn't going to be much of a party. Naturally, Abby wanted to spend her favourite holiday with her favourite people, and next to her parents and her twin brother Tony, they were her two best friends, Kate Todd and Ziva David. The three of them were quite an interesting bunch. Abby with her Goth style, pigtails, braces and peppy attitude mixed in with Kate, the hard studier and head of the year book committee. Kate and Abby had been best friends since third grade. And then there was Ziva. She was the newest addition to the group, and she was very smart and very athletic. She was a great kick boxer and wrestler. They were all incredibly different, but they loved each other's company.

Before Abby went to bed that night, she went to talk to her twin brother. He was in his room watching some movie on his laptop.

"What's up, Abs?" he asked cheerfully.

She sat on his bed, by his feet. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Kate and Ziva tomorrow night, we're having a sleepover tomorrow night for Halloween, maybe watch a couple of horror flicks, you know."

"I think I'm supposed to be staying at Tim's tomorrow," he said, looking a little sad. He got along well with Kate and Ziva.

"Well bring Tim. The more the merrier."

And with that, Abby skipped out of her brother's room, while he was already mid-text to Tim, his best friend.

She called both of her friends, who agreed to come over at ten the next morning to help her decorate. Abby slept soundly in her coffin bed that night, knowing that this Halloween might be the best yet.

...

Kate arrived first, with Ziva practically on her heels.

"Abby's just upstairs, girls," Jenny told them fondly.

"Thank you, Jenny." Jen didn't like being called Mrs Gibbs, even though she loved Jethro very much. She was Jenny to everyone.

Jenny had always liked the girls. She was happy that her daughter had found such lovely friends considering the way people usually act when they dress like she does.

Abby gave her friends a welcoming hug and the three set to work, decorating with whatever they could find around the house. It did not take long for them to find everything they needed, and within the hour they were decorating the place with red streamers, like blood.

"This is gonna be awesome," Abby said for the millionth time.

"So, when does this 'party' actually start?" Kate asked.

"Sunset, of course," Abby answered.

"Is your brother going to be home?" Ziva asked eagerly, surprisingly sturdy on the wobbly ladder she was standing on. _Why do the Gibbs family have to have such a high roof?_

"Yeah, he's bringing Tim with him. That's OK, right?"

The girls nodded.

"Well, hello ladies," Tony said, from the other side of the room. At the sound of his voice, Ziva dropped her roll of tape, which Tony kindly fetched for her.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

He grinned at her.

There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Tim," Tony said, racing to get it.

The two boys hi-fived and made their way back into the living room, where the party preparations were taking place.

"Hey Ziva; Kate," he said cheerfully to the girls. "Hi Abby," he finished, a little shyly.

"Hi," they all said in unison.

"You're staying the night?" Abby asked.

"Uh, yeah," Tim replied, blushing. He really liked Abby, but she was his best friend's sister, you know how it goes.

"Sounds good," Tim said.

"Great!" Kate exclaimed. "Grab some tape and start decorating." She threw a roll at Tony.

"You decorate," Tony told Tim, handing him the tape. "I'll spot Ziva on the ladder."

He made his way over to the ladder and stood under it, making Ziva feel guilty for wearing a skirt. He knew it was bad luck to walk under a ladder but, quite frankly, he didn't care.

"Tony, I think I am quite capable of—whoa!"

As if on some sort of cue, the ladder toppled over and Ziva fell. Tony did his best to catch her, but she was heavier than expected and they feel onto the floorboards with a _thud. _

"Are you two OK?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Fine," Ziva said softly, her eyes locked with Tony's as she lay on top of him.

"I heard a noise, what's going on?" Jenny called, walking into the living room from the kitchen. The teenagers quickly got up.

"Ziva just fell from the ladder," Tony explained.

"But I'm alright," Ziva was quick to add. "Tony broke my fall." She sent a grateful smile his way.

"OK, as long as you're alright," Jenny said, returning to the kitchen.

"Those two are so into each other," Kate whispered to Abby.

"You think?" Abby replied.

"Come on, Abs. Look at the way she looks at him. Ziva doesn't look at _anyone _like that. _Ever._"

It was true. Abby had never seen Ziva look at someone the way she was looking at Tony. She just hoped it would work out for the better.

...

It was nine thirty. Abby was in the middle of telling a scary story; her fourth in a row. She held the torch up to her face.

"They heard a noise and realised..."

"Oh! I have heard this story! It was coming from inside the house, yes?" Ziva interrupted.

"Ziva, not every scary story ends like that, you know."

The boys just laughed.

"Come on, Abs, can we watch a scary movie now?" Tony asked, eager to have one of the girls screaming into his lap.

"Sure, I'll get the popcorn."

Minutes later, they were witnessing flesh eating zombies terrorize a town. A close-up of the zombie's face was enough to make them all squirm. Kate choked on her popcorn, and had to get up and have a glass of water.

"You're sure you don't need mouth-to-mouth?" Tony asked her repeatedly.

Kate ignored him and Tony gave up on the hope of having her clinging onto him by the end of the night and turned to Ziva, who was simply watching with a smile on her face.

"This movie is not scary," she said.

"It was rated _Scariest Movie of the Year_," Tony informed her.

"Really? Well, whoever rated it must have been spineless."

Tony rolled his eyes. It was hopeless.

Tim and Abby weren't having much luck either. Tim looked like he was about to wet his pants and Abby was simply glued to the screen and squeezing the boy's hand, which only made him more nervous.

…

After the movie, Jenny told everyone to change into their PJs.

"You two can change in my room if you like," Tony said to Ziva and Kate.

Reluctantly, the girls agreed, as Abby's room was full of very creepy memorabilia. The two locked the door but Tony could see them through the keyhole.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tim whispered.

"What's bad about it?" Tony asked. "Ziva in a bra?" He growled.

"Let me see," Tim said, pushing his friend aside.

"Hey! Find your own spot!"

Fortunately, Tim could see just as well through a crack in the door.

Inside the room, Ziva pulled her shirt off over her head, revealing a black bra. She growled angrily.

"What's up?" Kate asked.

"I can't get the clasp undone."

"You're going braless?" Kate asked, shocked. "What about Tony?"

"Look I normally would wear one when there's boys around but this one is just so damn uncomfortable. And I can't borrow one; you and Abby have bigger cup sizes than I do. I know it's weird but please just undo it."

"What are friends for?" Kate shrugged.

"You were right about this, Tony," Tim said, very much enjoying himself.

"Settle down, McGeek."

"I told you not to call me that."

"What are you two doing?" a deep voice said from behind them.

They turned their heads only to see who it was; Tony's dad, of course.

"Dad, I can explain..."

"Oh, I'm sure you can."

He took a breath and opened his mouth to speak. "I...I got nothin'."

Gibbs said nothing, just slapped his son in the head and walked away. He knew that Tony respected women who respected themselves, like these two did, and he couldn't help the teenage hormones, could he?

Then the door opened and hit both of them in the head, hard.

"What are you two doing?" Kate yelled.

"We are…" Tony racked his brains for an answer. "Looking for Tim's nipple ring."

"You have a nipple ring?" Ziva asked, a little confused.

"They were spying on us!" Kate accused.

"Please don't be mad," Tim blurted out.

"How much did you see?" Ziva asked.

"Relax, we didn't see a part of either of you we wouldn't see at the beach," Tony assured them.

"Swear?" Kate asked.

"On Tim's life."

"Hey!" Tim yelled as the girls walked back downstairs to find Abby.

"What?" Tony asked. "It was true. We didn't see anything we haven't seen before."

"Maybe _you_ didn't," Tim said, frowning.

"Lucky bastard. Tell me about it later."

...

"I can't believe you would spy on them, guys," Abby said when she found out. "I didn't think you had it in you, Timmy."

"They're perverts," Kate said, not being able to hold back a little smile.

"But we're having fun, right?" Abby asked, nibbling on a slice of cake.

"Oh yeah," Tony said. "Great way to spend Halloween, Abs. Sure beats Trick or Treating out there." She pointed outside, where it was now pouring with rain.

Ziva yawned.

"Tired, Ziva?" Tim asked politely.

"A little," she replied.

"Me too," Kate stated. "Maybe we should hit the hay."

"Who's sleeping where?" Tony asked, looking at Ziva a little.

"Luckily, I already thought of that," Abby said, grabbing a wine bottle from the coffee table and making everyone sit in a circle.

"Abby, I am not playing spin the bottle," Kate told the Goth.

"I know, this is how we decide who sleeps where," she explained. "There are five of us: two double mattresses and the couch. Whoever is picked first chooses where they want to sleep, and so on and so forth. No arguments! Ready?"

Everyone nodded half-heartedly.

Abby spun the bottle and it first landed on Kate, who happily walked over to one of the double mattresses. Next was Abby, who placed her Bert the Hippo on the spot next to Kate and went back to keep spinning. On its third spin the bottle chose Ziva, who sat on the other double mattress. Tony and Tim were left, and whoever was picked next would have first pick at the spot next to Ziva. Everyone knew Tony would take that chance immediately.

Abby gave the bottle an extra hard spin and it spun around for a while then began to slow down, passing Tim, then Tony, then Tim, then Tony, then it finally stopped on Tim.

"Damn it," Tony said under his breath as Tim got up to pick his spot. Everyone was surprised when he sat on the sofa and gestured for Tony to get on the mattress with Ziva.

"Dude?" Tony questioned, approaching Tim

"Man, I saw the way you looked at her before," he whispered. "It wouldn't be right to take that away from you when I didn't really even want it. I like someone else anyway. Besides, I saw her half-naked. You deserve it more than I do."

Tony gave his best friend a guy hug before practically jumping onto the mattress next to Ziva.

"You seem a little eager," she said.

He looked at her chest. "You seem a little braless."

Ziva all of a sudden felt self-conscious. Luckily no one else had heard what Tony said.

"Goodnight, Tony," she said when she saw Abby turn the lights off, facing away from him.

"Oh, and by the way, Tony," Tim leant over to whisper to him. "Ziva snores. Abby told me to tell you that."

**A/N: I'll get around to doing the next one soon, but hopefully you liked this chapter. Reviews?**


End file.
